flippy x giggles 3 parte
by nycolys
Summary: Bueno continuando este amor ahora las cosas son mas curiosas e interesantes jeje


Bueno** volviendo perdon por no terminar aun esque no tuve tiempo pero ya qe aca continuamos**

**Capitulo 3 : 2 amores en uno **

* * *

flippy: eso eso enserio paso

fliqpy: claro idiota enverdad me da risa que no te acuerdes

flippy: pe... pero y flaky

fliqpy: que me importa saves en verdad amas a flaky?

flippy:... pues... no

fliqpy: ay lo tienes pero bueno como veras no puedo permitir que estes con giggles

flippy: que pero porque me hicistes recordar

fliqpy: para advertirte recuerda que soy como tu hermano literalmente jajaja solo que soy mejor y bueno yo deseo a la rosadita

flippy: eso no pasara

fliqpy: jajaja recuerda tu no te controlas

flippy: ah bueno...

*toc toc*

flippy: eh quien...

flaky: fli...flippy soy yo flaky estas bien?

flippy: ah si claro no pasa nada ya salgo

fliqpy: jajaja estas advertido

flippy: grrr ... no permitire que la lastimes

fliqpy: buajajaja bueno veamos si no te descontrolas

flippy sale molesto pero flaky lo interrumple

flippy: oh flaky que pasa

flaky: flippy ... tu quieres a giggles?

flippy: eh... si la quiero como amiga

flaky: me refiero a que ... si te gusta

flippy: * caraja que le digo *

posdata: digo caraja para que no suene brusco jeje no es falta ortografica

flippy: no no me gusta solo que ella es la mas pequena recuerda

flaky: bueno si...

flippy: solo la cuido jeje es mi amiga

flaky: si ... :)

flippy: * fiu ... si flaky se entera que me gusta entonces D: la pobre quedara destrosada al igual que cudells..*

giggles: oh bueno estas bien flippy salistes disparado al ba...

flippy: si esque ... estaba ya me orinaba jeje

giggles: okey okey pense que te avias golpeado y te fuiste a labar o algo asi pero eso es mucha informacion

flippy: jeje perdon

flaky: ya se hace tarde me tengo que ir a mi casa

flippy: oh si yo igual

cudells: tambien yo

giggles: bueno chicos jeje cuidense

los 3 se van flippy acompana a flaky y cudells y los deja

flippy: bueno volvere a mi casa

flppy se da cuenta de que the mole andava con un cuchillo y empezaba a cortar revanadas de zanahoria pero al hacer plof se corta algunos dedos

flippy: ay que asco...eh ... no no no

flippy se transforma en fliqpy

ffliqpy: grr... jajaja savia que no podrias contra mi jajaja bueno ahora veamos a la rosada

fliqpy se dirige a la casa de giggles

giggles: bueno ahora si a dormir jiji ay creo que hoy fue un dia muy duro pero manana mejorara

*toc toc*

giggles: eh quien sera ?

giggles mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que ay justo ay estava flippy

giggles: eh ah esta hora son las 9:10 se habra olvidado algo?

giggles habre la puerta

giggles: flippy que pasa te olvidastes de algo

fliqpy: jajaja

giggles: eh?

fliqpy: rosadita no deverias habrir asi no mas la puerta

giggles: flippy la habri por que estavas tu daa...

fliqpy: encerio crees que soy flippy

giggles: ay no...

fliqpy: jajaja

giggles: eres tu... fliqpy D:

fliqpy: aceptastes bueno creo que esa vez nos interrumpieron con ese beso

giggles: eh ... alejate de mi loco psicopata

fliqpy: wuajajajaja bueno solo queria pasar un rato contigo

giggles: ah? estas loco son las 9:10 bueno ahora creo que las 9:15 o 9:17

fliqpy: la noche es joven

giggles: ... este...

fliqpy entro cerro la puerta y se dirigia al sofa

giggles: que demonios?

fliqpy: bueno ven chiquita vamos a ver algo de tele que decis jajaja

giggles: *no no lo entiendo el deveria estar matandome pero quiere ver peliculas*

fliqpy: ven rapido

giggles: eh ah si...

giggles se sienta con fliqpy solo que mas lejitos

fliqpy: ven vamos

fliqpy agarra a giggles y la pone mas cerca a el bueno demasiado cerca a el

giggles rojisima: o...oye :s

fliqpy: jaja ...

giggles y fliqpy pasaron esa noche viendo tele era muy extra no para giggles muy muy ridiculo

... a la manana siguiente...

giggles: eh... ahhh! me siento apretada eh!

giggles se levanta sorprendida al ver que esta dormida con fliqpy en el sofa

giggles: * ay dios mio*

giggles grita! el grito hiso volver a flippy del susto

flippy: ah que? como ?cuando ?donde?...

continuara...

bueno jeje que tal perdon por la ortografia no puedo decir ene bueno ene ya saven la letra XD gracias por ver


End file.
